Lip Rings and Piercings
by gabigaill
Summary: Annabeth needs to save face in front of her mother. In order to do this, she needs a boyfriend, one of which she does not have. Punk! Percy and Preppy! Annabeth. Fake Dating AU and more. (Cover art by Viria on Tumblr.)
1. Chapter 1

08-19-15

A/N: So I think I've decided to do a new series involving Punk! Percy and Preppy! Annabeth. They'll all be stand alone one-shots, but sat in the same universe. So stay tuned for more from this story.

;

"So, what exactly are you asking me to do?" Percy questioned, obviously confused as to why a girl like Annabeth Chase was asking him for favors. Percy and she were on complete opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to high school. It was obvious in the way they both dressed. Annabeth looked so much more mature than he, in her nice pastel-colored sundresses and high heels. Her red lipstick and blonde ringlets pulled the whole "good girl" look together. Complete opposite to Percy's black, ripped skinny jeans and band T-shirts. His messy, raven-black hair and lip ring didn't help display his approachable personality either.

So on Thursday when Annabeth Chase came sauntering towards him in her black skater dress accompanied by tall red heels and meticulously manicured fingernails, it was safe to say that he was a bit confused.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. My mom's coming over tomorrow to check up on me and she was so excited to hear that my older brother, Malcolm, had settled down with his girlfriend, and it kinda just slipped out of my mouth," she explained. Percy could tell how nervous and desperate she had to be by the fact that she was just asking _him._ She lifted her nails to her mouth, hesitating before setting them back down (biting her nails used to be a nasty habit of hers in middle school).

"So, you're using me to save face?" he joked, but looking at Annabeth's unimpressed expression, he cleared his throat. "But wouldn't your mom disapprove of your boyfriend, well, looking like me?"

"Which is exactly why you'll have to dress nicely tomorrow." Pulling his head down by his hair, she removed his lip ring and ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to tame it without a brush. Without meaning to, he leaned his head into her hands as they moved through his hair. _God, what was he turning into?_ She pulled back after that, holding his lip ring in her fingers at his eye level.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I don't know, what do I get out of this?" He asked, obviously playing around because to be honest, Percy would do anything to get into the good graces of Annabeth Chase.

"You'll get your lip ring back," she decided, and with a shrug pocketed his lip ring.

"So, now you're holding my lip ring for ransom, huh?"

"If that's what it takes," she answered, walking away. As an afterthought, she added, "My house, 6:30. And dress to impress."

"Only if you do," he called back afterwards. He could just feel her shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

;;

Nervous as hell, Percy enlisted the help of Piper, the floater of their group. She never seemed to fit to any stereotype, so she moved in and out of social groups like it was her job. Percy specifically requested her attendance on Friday at his house in order to show him what to wear.

"Well first, take these out," she instructed, as she pointed to his ears. "I don't think Annabeth's mother would be too keen to see her daughter dating a young man, who has ear piercings, do you?"

"I guess not," he huffed out, simultaneously removing his studs.

"God, Percy! Do you have any clothes in here that aren't black or white?" she asked.

"Well, there should be some grey in there somewhere-OW!" His sarcasm was rudely interrupted by Piper hitting him on the back of the head. "Well, all jokes aside, I do keep some nice-r clothes in this drawer for when my mom's boyfriend brings his family over."

Piper reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of khaki pants along with a light blue button up. "Here, put these on," she said, as she handed over the pile of fabric. "Grab a belt as well."

Percy threw his arms around Piper's neck, and she laughed as she slipped her arms around his middle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he praised, taking a moment to press a light kiss to the top of her hair before pulling away and heading to his adjacent bathroom to change.

As he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, Percy couldn't help but wonder how Annabeth would react after seeing him this way. Would she prefer this him, over his usual self? Would she hold conversations with him in the hallway, like they were old friends? He didn't know, and he wasn't all pleased to find out.

He exited the bathroom and did a 360 turn to show off his outfit for Piper. She applauded and sent him off to his car, on his way to Annabeth's house.

;;;

As soon as Percy arrived at the Chase residence, the door cracked open, followed by a tan arm flying through the partially open door, pulling him through the entrance way by his upper arm. Annabeth dragged Percy through her living room, into a hallway which led to her bedroom. Annabeth told Percy to wait in there while she rummaged through her closet, searching for an outfit to wear (although anything would look good on Annabeth if Percy was being perfectly candid). Percy took a moment after Annabeth released her grip on his arm to take in his surroundings. He'd always assumed there was something more to Annabeth than the person she walked around school as. His interest peaked as his gaze laded on a record player in the corner of her room, next to a shelf stacked high with vinyl records, ranging from The Black Keys to Frank Sinatra to Billy Joel. Her walls were painted pastel yellow and her whole back wall was complete with several bookshelves, holding titles Percy didn't recognize. It amazed him how intrigued he was by Annabeth's room. He felt like she was letting him see a side of her that she never really showed anyone else around school. Leaning into her bookshelf, Percy found his hands gravitating towards a small frame on the higher level. It was a picture of Annabeth standing next to a girl with seemingly-dyed black hair with blue streaks scattered throughout.

"Whatcha looking at?" Annabeth asked, finally emerging from the closet, wearing a pair of dark black, leather skinny jeans (God only knows what that was doing to Percy's brain) and an oversized white sweater, one sleeve falling over her left shoulder, hands tucked into her front pockets. She was leaning forward a bit, on her black heels, peering over Percy's shoulder at the framed picture. "That's my best friend Thalia," she explained, "She moved to Los Angeles last summer. She's majoring in the film industry. Critiquing."

"Sounds like an interesting career," Percy eventually responded, completely aware of Annabeth's breath fanning over his neck as she talked. Setting the frame back on the shelf, Percy turned towards Annabeth, who had chosen now to finally take in his appearance. Her face seemed to show a flicker of disappointment, but it lasted for less than a second, so Percy could only assume his imagination was acting up again. "So, I'm here to do your bidding in an attempt to acquire back a certain possession of mine you have withheld. What does this favor entail exactly? I'm sure little Miss Annabeth would have a schedule for something like this."

Annabeth's cheeks tinted a faded shade of pink, mostly hidden by her light tanned skin. Percy really liked this look on her, feeling especially happy with himself for making her this way.

"My mom should be arriving soon, so if she asks, we need to come up with a story to back up our fake dating. So, I've come up with a few things. Our eight month anniversary is coming up on March 14th. Remember that. Um… oh! My favorite color is yellow, and my hobbies include listening to music, watching movies, and reading, in case she mentions anything relating to the sort. Though she probably won't. She barely knows me herself, if I'm being honest." The way Annabeth said this, with a timid look on her features, made him realize that Annabeth didn't usually share this type of information with most people.

Raising his hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to his, he said, "Tell me more about this Annabeth Chase." The corners of Annabeth's small mouth quipped up into a smile, although you could tell she was trying her hardest to suppress it. Percy could've sat there for ages, watching Annabeth lay on her bed, legs swinging in the air, naming off all of her favorite movies and books. Percy never thought he could sit in one spot for so long, with his ADHD, but Annabeth had him under some kind of spell. He was worried what else she could make him do, like commit murder for her or some shit that scary. His thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth's blond hair flipping up, off the comforter. Percy heard voices traveling from the living room. Annabeth set her heeled feet on the ground, struggling to stand up. Percy offered her a hand, but she just stared at it for three seconds before proceeding to get up on her own. Percy laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head slightly, following Annabeth out of her room.

"Mom. Dad. This is Percy."

Percy, suddenly feeling like he would rather be anywhere else than where he was at the time, slipped one hand onto the base of his neck, pulling at the shorter hairs on the back of his head.

"Percy, Annabeth's told me all about you," Mr. Chase said, reaching a hand out towards Percy's.

"Oh. Annabeth, so this is the boy you told me about," Annabeth's mother commented drily.

"Yes, ma'am. Percy's a really great guy." Annabeth wrapped both of her arms around his left, pressing her check against his bicep. Just then, Annabeth's twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew, came running into the living room from outside.

"Annie's gotta boyfriend! Annie's gotta boyfriend!" They ran away from Annabeth's threats to break their xBox videogame discs. Shaking her head, Annabeth rested her forehead back on Percy's upper arm. She had to admit it, the way Percy's muscles felt under her touch was driving her crazy, and she didn't know why. Sure, she'd always paid attention to him during school, but never this much attention, so close up. She came to the conclusion that she wouldn't mind if every day was like this from now on _. But there was definitely something missing about this Percy that had shown up at her house today. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but not knowing was making her go crazy._

"Nice to meet you Percy. We'll be upstairs if you two need anything." Mr. Chase bade them goodbye as he and Annabeth's mother disappeared up the stairs after the twins.

"Thank you so much, Percy," Annabeth exclaimed, kissing his cheek in the process. "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Really, anything for you." This made both of the teenagers' face light up bright red.

"So, want me to drive you home?" Annabeth offered, but Percy declined, seeing as he had brought his car here in the first place. "Okay, well, see you later then."

;;;;

Loading his locker with his text books, Percy was very unaware of the blonde standing to his right until he closed the door, ready to head for lunch.

"Woah. Hey, Annabeth. Sorry you scared me a bit there."

"I didn't know punk rock boys could scare so easily," Annabeth joked, laughing hysterically. That's another thing about Annabeth that he really liked, how she could tell a joke, and crack even herself up.

"So to what do I owe this special visit?" Percy asked, genuinely intrigued. Instead of answering, Annabeth dragged him around the school building, to the brick wall in the back.

Percy, very confused on why she was taking him there, was even more surprised at what happened next.

Annabeth pushed him back against the brick and pinned him in with her body. Lifting her head up to his height, she moved her lips until they were pressed up against his, moving faster than Percy thought humanly possible, but he wasn't complaining. Trailing his finger tips up her spine and into her hair, Percy began to kiss her back, harder. Making a grunt-ish noise, Annabeth pulled away, breathing hard. Percy, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong this time, leaned his head back against the building.

 _Now, Annabeth knew what had been wrong about Percy that day at her house, and she had the solution right in her pocket._

"Hey." Annabeth, catching Percy's attention again, reached into her jeans and pressed something cold and metal into his palm. Removing her hand, Percy could now see what this was about. Laughing, Percy placed his ring in his lip. As soon as his hands left his face, Annabeth reached up and with her teeth, pulled his face down to hers with his lip ring. Capturing his bottom lip in between her teeth, she could feel the cold metal against her tongue.

 _For now,_ Annabeth thought, _everything could be alright._


	2. Chapter 2

01-28-16

;

Annabeth was reading The Tragedy of Julius Caesar when she heard the bottom of her bedroom door slide over the small carpet placed in front of it. As soon as she saw those beat-up white converses step through the opening in the door, she knew who it was.

"Percy Jackson. What are you doing here?" she said in a whispered yell. Placing her book down on her bed, she got up and crossed the room, joined the dork who had just entered her room. He brought his finger up between them to her mouth, making her stop talking.

"Shh," he whispered, "Hey, you." His finger traced over her mouth, before moving it to push back a stray curl that had escaped her ponytail.

"Hey, so what do I owe this unexpected visit? Did you wait for my parents to leave to come up here?"

"Just wanted to see you," he smirked and kissed her forehead. She felt the cool metal of his lip ring linger there. Closing her eyes, she sighed, her breath fanning Percy's collarbone. Raking his eyes over her room, he noticed the book lying on her bed. "Julius Caesar?" he leaped as he moved away from Annabeth and closer to her bed. He picked the book up in his hands, flipping through the neatly kept pages.

"I didn't know you liked Julius Caesar so much," Annabeth stated, leaning her head over his shoulder to see what page he was on.

"Like Julius Caesar? I fucking love him. Do you know how much of a badass this dude was? He's like my fucking idol. But anyway, when he was kidnapped by pirates they demanded 20 denarii as ransom. He was like, 'You savages obviously don't know who I am. I'll pay 50 denarii' and they were like 'okay'. And so they kept him prisoner and while he was there he joined them in their games and wrote poetry. He'd read his poems out loud and if they didn't like his poetry, he'd call them things like 'illiterate'. And so his people came and paid the ransom to the pirates and Caesar said, 'I'll be seeing you again.' And the pirates said, 'Yah sure' all sarcastic like. So Caesar went back home, got his navy, and crucified all of them," he threw his hands up in the air, sending the book flying back on the bed. His hands went to his head and threaded through his hair. He dropped his back onto her bed, curling his knees up to his chest.

"Oh and Annabeth guess what? Even after Caesar was stabbed to death, they believe his ghost came back to Rome and killed all the people involved in his assassination with the same weapon they used to kill him." He was buried underneath her comforter now, laying his head on her pillow.

Joining him under the blanket, she said, "I almost forgot how much of a history buff you are." She moved in closer to his body, absorbing the heat radiating from his body.

"No, you could never forget me. And just because I happen to like history doesn't mean I'm not super punk rock," he argued. Annabeth was looking up at him, his eyes closed, lashes ghosting his cheekbones. He was wearing a black Ramones T-shirt, ripped up, black skinny jeans, and his shoes were strewn on the floor of her room. He may have looked hard core on the outside, but Annabeth knew under all that black was a mushy heart, filled with love, for his mom, his friends, and she'd like to think herself as well.

But for his own sake, she agreed with him. "Of course, no one would argue with that."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side, as he began to trace shapes on her bare skin. He could feel her steady breath on his neck, just as she could hear his heartbeat thumping underneath his shirt. She reached a hand up and tugged the hair at the base of his neck. He made a purring sound in the back of his throat, which made Annabeth's whole body shake with laughter.

"Stop laughing at my pain," he whimpered, jutting his bottom lip out.

"But why would I deny myself that pleasure?" she asked, moving her face forward so her nose was brushing his.

Instead of answering, Percy tilted her chin up towards him and connected his lips with hers. As always, Annabeth was shocked by the coolness of his lip ring against her skin. Bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, she opened her mouth, inviting the warmth of Percy's breath in. He pushed her farther into the pillows, sliding her under his body. His elbows rested on either side of her head, as to not crush her with his weight.

He groaned into her mouth as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it. It made a popping sound as she released her hold on him.

"Hmm, you should stop now." His voice was raspy as he warned her.

"Or what?" Annabeth challenged. She flipped them over, so she was on top. Her hands fisted in his hair, which was growing messier by the minute. She brought her lips down onto the base of his throat as she rolled her hips on top of his. He arched his neck, bringing a moan with it that sounded deep and guttural. She could feel him against her leg and felt his pulse quicken against her lips. She moved her mouth to his jaw, pressing hard against his soft skin. His hands worked their way up her shirt, bringing it over her head. She was left wearing only a purple lacy bra, which didn't help with calming certain parts of Percy's anatomy.

Annabeth's hands were exploring the smooth skin underneath Percy's T-shirt, which had ridden up past his ribs. She pushed the fabric up until it joined her shirt on the floor. Her hands traveled lower until they came into contact with the cool metal of his belt. Undoing his belt while Percy worked his hands through her hair was a challenge because every time she moved an inch he would tug on her golden curls and suck on her neck even harder than before. When she finally managed to slide the belt through all the loops in his jeans, she discarded it on her floor.

"Annabeth," Percy groaned, as she began to undo the button on his pants. Her hands were unraveling him bit by bit.

Percy heard a loud banging noise come from the bottom of the stairwell. Annabeth's jaw clenched as she flung herself off of Percy, reaching for her shirt to throw back on. "My parents are home. Get up!" she yelled at Percy, throwing his shirt at his tanned chest.

"Shit," Percy exclaimed as he scrambled off her sheets, trying to fit his shirt over his head and slip his shoes on at the same time. He felt Annabeth's hands come up to tug on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over the exposed skin of his stomach.

"Annabeth?" Susan, Annabeth's stepmother, called up to the room.

Annabeth's hands went to her hair, smoothing it down as best she could, while Percy tried to shimmy out of the two story window.

"Bye," Annabeth said to him, as she leaned out to peck him on the lips before he dropped to the ground. He landed on his feet, raising his hand up to his forehead in a solute before taking off. Annabeth couldn't hold in her laughter as Susan opened the door, followed by Bobby, her half-brother.

"What's so funny?" Susan looked thoroughly confused, arms crossed over her chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around Susan's leg, pressing his smile there.

"Just Julius Caesar," Annabeth said, pointing to the book, which had found its way onto the floor.

"Well, I don't remember it being _that_ funny, but that was quite a long time ago."

"Then I should get back to it." Annabeth picked up the book and lay back down on her bed. Susan nodded and walked out the door, Bobby following right after her like a shadow. Annabeth's phone buzzed and when she looked at it, she saw Percy had texted her.

 _My parents aren't home ;)_

So she replied with one of her own:

 _Yeah, Yeah. On my way._


	3. Chapter 3

05-01-16

;

"God, Percy! How do you do this? This is impossible!"

Percy just chuckled, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Just because you can't do it doesn't mean it's impossible."

"I can so do it! Watch me." Always up for a challenge, Annabeth set one foot on Percy's skateboard, the wretched thing. She was about to push off when Percy caught her around the waist.

"Woah, woah there. Slow down, I haven't even taught you how to balance correctly."

Annabeth just gave him a look of utter dismay. "Percy, I have been wearing heels since birth. I _know_ how to balance." She crossed her arms, but took her foot off of the board. Percy's grip around her middle softened, letting his fingers rest on her hips.

"I know," he said as he brushed his lips over her blonde hair that she threw up in a bun, "but this is different." He let one hand fall off her hip and picked up the board. He set it down by his feet.

"So you put your right foot here, and your left foot here," he said demonstrating. "And then you push off, but keep your center low, bend your knees." He pushed off, squatting lower as the skateboard rolled along the sidewalk. He stopped with ease. Jogging back over towards her, he set the board down at her feet. "Here, now you try."

She took a hesitant step on the board, preparing herself to push off. She took off slowly, Percy following right behind her. "Woah," she said throwing her arms out in an attempt to keep her balance. The board wobbled a bit, but didn't tip over. Percy laid his hands on her waist, keeping her from falling. The board was moving so slowly, but she was doing it! She was skating!

"Percy, Percy! I'm doing it!" Throwing her arms up was not such a good idea. She lost her balance on the board and would have fallen on her butt had Percy not been there to hold her up. Her foot kicked the board forward, making it fly into the grass ahead of them, almost hitting a family's picnic blanket.

"Sorry," Annabeth called to the family, gently slapping Percy's hands from her hips. As best she could in her blue sundress, Annabeth jogged to pick up the board.

"Maybe Central Park isn't the best place to learn how to skate, hmm?" Percy asked as she returned, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"Yah, yah, just go grab my heels from over there and we can leave."

Percy walked over to where Annabeth's heels were laying in the grass and picked them up. As he turned around, he saw Annabeth, standing in her blue sundress, skateboard propped on her hip while she held on by the wheels. Her blonde hair had mostly fallen out of her bun, into ringlets over her shoulders. She was smirking at him.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Annabeth said, as Percy walked towards her, his lips quirking, amusement written all over his face. Annabeth held out the board to him. Instead of grabbing it, he snake his free hand under her outstretched arm and wraps it around her waist.

"I think you know what I wanna do," he replied, bringing his face level with hers, noses almost touching.

"Oh, yeah?" Annabeth said, with a smile. She slid he free hand into the back pocket of his jeans, squeezing gently.

"Ice Cream!" Percy cried as he leaped towards the ice cream parlor, high heels in hand.

Shaking her head, Annabeth set the board down and pushed off, slowly, like Percy taught her. "Wait up!"


	4. Chapter 4

06-08-17

Omg guys it's been so long but I'm finally done with school. It's been a stressful year, but! I'm back! I'll try to update more frequently now that exams are over, especially my promise to update my other fic _Flower Loop._ It's literally been over a year I'm so sorry. Anyways… in honor of pride month…

;

"Okay, what color do you want?"

"What color do you think I want?" Percy asked with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Blue," Annabeth resigned. "Could you be any more predictable?"

"I mean if you want me to, I could try," he responded sarcastically, flicking his lip ring with his tongue. "It's my signature."

Annabeth huffed out a laugh. "If I was walking down the street and saw you, I'd assume your signature color was black." Percy couldn't deny the truth behind this piece of information. His all-black wardrobe didn't help his case.

His lips quirked up as he said, "Come on, Annabeth!" He began to wave his fingers in her face. Her nose scrunched back in response.

"Okay, okay. Put your hand down so I can do it then." Annabeth opened the blue nail polish with her newly polished fingers. As she brushed the first stroke of paint onto Percy's thumb nail he made a hissing noise with his mouth.

"Shit, that's cold," he exclaimed, while breathing hot air onto his hand. Making sure the nail polish was settled on her bedside table, Annabeth pushed Percy's head back with the hand not holding the brush.

"Shut up, no it's not you wimp," she retorted, beginning, again, to paint his thumb nail. Percy watched her as she finished his nails. Her mind was so focused that she poked her tongue out of her mouth, biting it a little. He loved to watch Annabeth as she focused on a task, her hair absently falling into her face, breathing slow.

As she was working on his second hand, she let out a frustrated noise directed towards Percy. "Quit shaking you hand, my God!" She completed the effect by gently slapping his hand that kept fidgeting.

When she was finished, she blew across his nails and proceeded to bring them up to her eye level to admire her handiwork. She flipped his hands so he could see.

"I love them," he said, moving his hands to place them on her neck. Annabeth inched back so he couldn't reach her.

"Nope. Your nails are still wet. You're not messing up my hair with your _blue_ nail polish." Percy sighed and placed his hands on top of his ripped, black jeans, palms down. He leaned his face forward, and Annabeth met him half way, scrunching their noses together. "You know this is super not punk and destroys your reputation, right?"

Percy let loose a breathy laugh, "Everyone knows I fucking rock."

Annabeth closed the distance between their lips and it took every bone in Percy's body not to reach out and stain her yellow sundress with blue paint. Annabeth pulled at his dark black hair, parting his lips the slightest bit. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to pull on his black T-shirt. Percy groaned into her mouth, making Annabeth pull back to look at his face. Her mouth quirked up a bit at the end, apparently enjoying the torture Percy was being put through. She released one more breath onto Percy's fingernails, as he brought them up to her face again.

He placed one finger on his fingernail to test how dry they were. When no paint lifted off his nail, he jumped forward and grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pressed her into her mattress. He placed his face in the crook of her neck, while she lifted the back of his T-shirt to admire his tattoos. She began to trace the black flowers that populated his shoulder blades with her polished nails. The sharp contrast of her soft yellow colored nails and Percy's dark tattoos felt fitting for their relationship. She continued tracing the patterns on the plains of Percy's back until she felt his breathing even out and his chest press a steady rhythm into her stomach.

Annabeth reached her hand out to grab her phone from her bedside table, careful not to knock over the still open nail polish. As the screen lit her face, Annabeth saw that her step mom had texted her.

 _Dinner's ready if you two would like to join us._

Annabeth clicked her phone off, not bothering to respond.

She began to thread her fingers through Percy's dark hair, again struck by the sharp contrast with her tan fingers. His curly hair tangled with her fingers, making Annabeth laugh as she tried to untangle them without waking Percy. She felt his lip ring press into her neck: a cold, metal reminder of his presence.

Feeling herself drift towards sleep, Annabeth reached for her phone again. She opened her music and hit play. _Chasing This_ by MisterWives began to play as Annabeth slipped closer to sleep. As she was about to fall asleep, she felt Percy grumble into her shoulder.

"Turn this _shit_ off," he said, earning a slap to the back of his head from Annabeth.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you just said that, you asshole." Her voice was laced with sleep, "What would you rather I play? Your shit edm?"

Percy began to nod his face into her shoulder and Annabeth laughed at the tickling sensation. He lifted his head to catch her smile before ducking his head again.

"Go back to sleep, asshole," she responded.

She had assumed that he'd gone back to sleep, but a minute later he responded, "I have a reputation. I _cannot_ be caught in the arms of some girl who listens to _MisterWives_."

The song switched to _Revolution_ by MisterWives. As she was falling asleep, Annabeth felt Percy humming the lyrics into her chest. Astonished, Annabeth pushed Percy off her in astonishment. "You hypocrite!" she exclaimed.

Percy, heavy with sleep, rolled off the bed and fell to the ground with a loud _thud._

Annabeth looked over the side of the bed to catch Percy, tangled in blankets, throw up his hand in an obscene gesture directed her way.

Annabeth reached out for his hand, shock evident on her face. "You fucker. You absolute fucker," she whispered under her breath. Percy lifted his head from the tangled mess of limbs and blankets.

"What are you mad about now?"

"You smudged the nail polish!" she yelled, angry her hard work had gone to waste. Naturally, in retaliation, she flung herself off the bed, and on top of his body, causing Percy to let loose an exaggerated groan of pain. "I'll redo them," Annabeth announced as she settled herself into the massive wad of blankets and Percy on her floor and finally fell asleep.


End file.
